Those New Nights at Freddy's: Thanksgiving Special
by Jflare205
Summary: This is a Thanksgiving style spin off of the story Those New Nights at Freddy's. I hope you all enjoy it!


Our Thanksgiving!

It was November 24. The cold weather was starting to set in. It had even snowed a couple of times. However, just because the weather was changing, didn't mean that Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria's business was slowing down. Except because of school, of course. Mike, Rick, and Thomas walked into the restaurant that night with high spirits. Mr. Reynolds was in a splendid mood as well.

"Good evening you three!" the manager greeted cheerfully.

"Good evening Mr. Reynolds." The three replied with the same cheerful tone.

"You three stay focused on your work tonight, and the restaurant will be closed in three days." Mr. Reynolds told them as he walked out of the restaurant. The three guys walked toward the security office with large smiles on their faces. When they arrived, Rick and Thomas fought over who would sit in the chair first. They decided to have a race. Each of them would stand at the east or west hall, then run. The one who would get to the chair first would get to sit in it.

"Ready… set… GO!" Rick yelled. The two teens took off in the direction of the office. They both got into the office at the same time and saw Mike sitting in the chair already.

"I was here first." Mike boasted with an evil grin. The two teens instantly started to complain on how Mike wasn't even racing.

"Dude! You weren't even… I mean!" Rick shouted.

"Yeah! This was between Rick and me!" Thomas agreed raising his voice.

"I got here first, you two walked out." Mike continued to grin deviously. "Better luck next time guys." The eldest placed his feet on the desk in front of him.

"Michael, feet off the desk please." Freddy's voice sounded displeased. Mike smiled turned into a frown. He looked down the hallway and turned on the light and saw Freddy's face glowing.

"SON OF A- aaagghh…" Mike groaned as if he was in pain. "Why do you sneak up on people like that?" The bear smirked and shrugged. Suddenly, a golden bear appeared squatting on the desk without his eyes and an evil grin. The three guys instantly screamed. Goldy did his signature high pitched giggle.

"You guys are so easy to scare!" Goldy laughed putting his eyes back in their sockets. "Do you guys have any courage?"

"What do you mean? We keep coming back here, don't we?" Thomas retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Freddy asked taking offense.

"No offense but, this place isn't exactly where I would take my kids. Especially after what you guys went through." The teen explained.

"All offense is taken. For your information, that was the past. This pizzeria is in a new era. Nothing like those incidents are ever going to happen again." Freddy told the teen. Thomas scoffed and put his hands behind his head. Freddy scowled and turned his head. The bear noticed Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Wan, and Riomei were walking in the direction of the security office. "Hello you guys." Freddy greeted.

"What's up Freddy?" Bonnie said cheerfully.

"Hi you guys!" Chica chirped.

"Ahoy thar mateys!" Foxy said gesturing with his hook.

"Konbanwa!" (Good evening.) Riomei greeted. Wan didn't say anything; he just had a strong scowl on his face.

"What's the matter with you, Wan?" Bonnie asked the croc.

"I'm angry." Wan answered in a monotonous tone.

"I can see that, but why?" Bonnie asked again. Wan's scowl grew angrier. "Dude, what's the problem?"

"Some crazy kid went and peed in my brook!" Wan shouted, his grimace intensified even further.

"Iyana..." (Nasty...) Riomei muttered.

"Boku wa wakateiru!" (I know right!) Wan continued in the same loud tone. "I still can't believe it! There isn't even any water in my brook!" Each of the animatronics had disgusted expressions, as well as the night guards and technician. "I don't want to talk about it. The more I do, the angrier I get." The animatronics nodded.

"Hey thar, uh Mike. I go' a question for ye." Foxy said.

"Yeah, shoot." Mike replied.

"I be seein' and hearin' some thin's about somethin' called Thanksgivin'. Do ye know wha' tha' is?"

"Yes, I do. It's another holiday. It's when we express our thanks for everything that we have." Mike explained.

"Really!?" Chica asked, intrigued by the subject. "Can we celebrate Thanksgiving too!? Like we did for Halloween!?"

"Well, maybe. We won't be able to celebrate it like we did for Halloween. People will be at their own homes celebrating the holiday." Mike told the yellow chicken.

"Then how do we celebrate it?" Riomei asked curiously.

"We have an amazing dinner!" Thomas exclaimed. "We eat a lot of delicious food!" Goldy's mouth suddenly dropped.

"Wh-what kind of food?" Goldy asked.

"Food like turkey, corn pudding, stuffing, ham, cranberry sauce and so much more!" Thomas listed licking his lips. Goldy's mouth began to water as he listened to what Thomas was saying. The food sounded absolutely amazing.

"C-can we eat- I mean celebrate the fo- I mean holiday?" Goldy stammer lost in his imagination.

"If Mr. Reynolds allows it, sure we can celebrate it." Mike said.

"Aww man, again!" Rick complained. "The only reason we got lucky with Halloween was because it brought in a lot of people. That selfish, self righteous, uncaring jerk wouldn't give a flying crap about us celebrating Thanksgiving."

"Umm, well you never know." Mike said optimistically. "He could say yes."

"Michael is right, we can try." Freddy agreed. "Nothing beats failure like trying."

"Can I cook the food?" Chica asked cutely. "I think it would be so awesome to cook something other than pizzas and cakes."

"I don't see why not." Mike replied. "I'm sure it will taste great coming from you." Chica grinned sheepishly.

"That would be cool." Bonnie declared. "This is going to be fun." Wan's grimace had finally receded.

"I can ask Mr. Reynolds now if you guys like." Mike suggested.

"Please do!" The animatronics said in unison. Mike chuckled and pulled out his phone. He dialed the manager's number and put the phone to his ear. The animatronics crowded around the night guard, eagerly awaiting the answer.

"Hello?" The voice said on the other side of the line.

"Hey, Mr. Reynolds." Mike began. "It's me, Mike. Hey look, I was wondering..." The night guard stopped. Apparently, something came to his mind.

"What is it, Mike?" Mr. Reynolds asked.

"Um, give me a sec. I'll call you back." Mime suddenly hung up.

"What happened?" Freddy asked worriedly.

"Mr. Reynolds doesn't know you guys are sentient." Mike explained. The animatronics sighed.

"Maybe we can't celebrate this holiday after all..." Bonnie muttered dejectedly. The room fell into silence. Mike looked up at the animatronics in their defeated state.

"Maybe now is the time he knew you guys were sentient." Mike said.

"No Michael, it's way too risky." Freddy told the night guard. "Yes, we may now be able to celebrate Thanksgiving, but it's okay. We have you guys at least. That's what we have to be thankful for." The animatronics nodded in agreement and smiled weakly. The three guys stared at them in slight astonishment.

"Thanks guys, but we really would like to-" Freddy interjected Mike's statement.

"It's alright, Michael. Don't worry about it." The bear smiled warmly, but a saddened heart could be seen behind his gaze. Mike nodded slowly. "Well, there's no reason for us to act all defeated. We still have each other, let's have some fun." The night guards, the technician, and the animatronics walked toward the dining room. That night was spent mostly through laughing and talking. However, the dissatisfaction and disappointment could be heard in the animatronics' voices. The next two days and nights were spent in the same manner. The animatronics' work ethic became sluggish and lethargic. They weren't as interactive with the kids as they normally would be either. Their sadness was portrayed through their interactivity. Mike, Thomas, and Rick all noticed the animatronics in their depressed eminence. The three guys hated to see them so despondent. But it was true; there was nothing they could do. It did seem that the animatronics were just going to have to sit this holiday out. But the guys didn't want to leave it like that. One the day before the holiday, Mike, Rick, and Thomas got together to discuss the topic.

"What can we do?" Thomas asked. "They look so sad, it makes we want to help them."

"Yeah, but we can't tell Mr. Reynolds that they are sentient." Rick added.

"We have to think of something where we can celebrate Thanksgiving with them." Mike said.

"Do you think the manager noticed their sloppiness?" Rick asked glancing at the animatronics.

"I dunno; the dude sometimes does seem pretty oblivious." Thomas stated with a raised eyebrow. Mike chuckled.

"But back to the matter at hand, we don't want these guys to be so upset on a holiday. At least, I don't." Mike said with an indomitable expression. "I want these guys to be the happiest they've ever been."

"Wouldn't that be the day they were activated?" Rick asked out of sheer curiosity. Mike thought about the question for a minute.

"Yeah, it probably would be. Then we will make this the second time they have ever been that happy." Mike corrected.

"What do you propose we do?" Thomas asked, feeling the determination fill within himself.

"We are going to surprise them. Surprise them with a Thanksgiving dinner just with us." Mike told the two with a smirk.

"I like that." Rick said. "That could work."

"Yeah, just imagine the happy looks on their faces!" Thomas exclaimed. "But wait; won't the restaurant be closed on Thanksgiving?"

"That's right." Mike answered, still smirking quite deviously.

"Oh! I see what you're doing you sly dog!" Rick said with a large grin. Mike chuckled at Rick's reaction.

"Won't we get in trouble?" Thomas asked worriedly.

"No, we're the night guards and technician. Plus, we're not breaking and entering; we are just doing our job." Mike stated. "Heck, Mr. Reynolds can give us the extra day. Just like he did when I first started working here." Rick and Thomas nodded in understanding. "We are going to have one great Thanksgiving." As the day continued, the night guards and the technician hid their plan as best as they could from the animatronics. It was rather difficult considering the fact that the animatronics lived at the pizzeria. Every now and then, however, one of the animatronics came over and asked what the three were doing. Doing the best they could to veer themselves out of any suspicion, the just told the animatronics that they were planning something for themselves. Never mentioning the holiday. Although; it seemed that the more the animatronics were kept in the dark, the more they seemed to become distraught. So much so that Rick had even overheard one of the animatronics saying that the three didn't care about them anymore. This of course, harmed their confidence but they stayed determined. They knew that wasn't the case, the animatronics were just going to have to wait for tomorrow night. They would get their chance.

* * *

><p>The next day, the restaurant was closed. The three guys were completely prepared for the event that they would give the animatronics that night. Mike, Rick, and Thomas hoped that the animatronics weren't too upset to even talk to them. They also hoped that the animatronics weren't going to do anything drastic. When night fell, the three guys went to the closed pizzeria. Mike had purposely kept his keys from the last shift so they could enter the restaurant with ease. The three walked into the restaurant and noticed that all of the animatronics were sitting on the edge of the show stage.<p>

"Hey guys." Thomas greeted. "Can all of you follow me for a second?" The animatronics didn't move. They didn't even acknowledge the teen. "Er… guys? Follow me please." The animatronics slowly got up from the show stage, not uttering a word or sound. Thomas led the animatronics too the security office and winked at Mike and Rick. Mike and Rick winked back, but they were worried about the animatronics. They sadness had reached a new low. But that was about to change. The two quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed everything they had put inside the refrigerator the night before. Rick set a table as Mike placed the food on it. They moved as fast as humanly possible. When they were finished, Mike quietly whistled for Thomas to lead the animatronics back into the dining room.

"Okay guys." Thomas said with a smile. "Come with me, I've got something to show you." The teen led the animatronics back to the dining room with pep in his step. Although the animatronics were still sticks in the mud. When they arrived at the dining room, Thomas spoke.

"Hey guys, can you do one thing for me?" The teen asked them. The animatronics replied with a saddened groan. "It's real simple; all I'm asking is for you guys to have a Happy Thanksgiving." All of the animatronics instantly looked up and saw the set table with all of the food and everything else. Smiles grew on each of their faces. The animatronics gasped in unison and began to scream with joy.

"Ohmygosh! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!" Chica exclaimed hugging Thomas tightly.

"LOOK AT ALL THE FOOD!" Goldy shouted. Freddy attempted not to shout the same thing as his brother and licked his lips. The animatronics sprinted to the table and sat down almost immediately.

"Michael, Thomas, Rick… I can't believe this. You guys are so thoughtful. This is astonishing!" Freddy said still wide eyed. Mike, Rick, and Thomas grinned largely at the joyful animatronics.

"Can we start eating!? PLEASE!" Goldy screamed.

"Hold on." Mike said. "First we say what we are thankful for."

"I believe I speak for everyone when I say: this was absolutely the best Thanksgiving ever, and we couldn't be more thankful for anything else than you three. Who love us so much, and would do almost anything for us." Freddy said with a large smile.

"That's awesome!" Rick shouted.

"We do love you guys." Thomas added.

"And there pretty much is nothing we wouldn't do for you." Mike concluded. The animatronics quickly started to eat the food on the table. Goldy and Freddy, being the fastest eaters, were eating the most. Mike, Thomas, and Rick laughed at the animatronics as they devoured the meal. The three guys eventually started eating as well, and the group talked and laughed as one big happy family.

**A/N: OMG Finally! I can't believe it took me so long to get this out! That took forever! MY FREAKIN' LIFE! Okay, rant over. Everyone, please proceed with the *ahem* D'AWWWWWWs! Mike, Thomas, and Rick are the best people ever! If the animatronics were humans... never mind, not going to take it there. Anyway, I enjoyed this special. I hope you all did as well. God has given us all so many things to be greatful for, our lives is one. The gifts we have and the abilities we were able to attain, we all owe it to God almighty. Praise the Lord! I hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving, I'll talk to you all later! Live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**


End file.
